


The Picture In A Wallet

by orphan_account



Series: Avenger Kink Meme [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Like that is the most famous fanfic trope ever, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was a little reckless during a fight, causing Tony and Steve to have an argument afterwards. To let off a little steam, Steve goes to the gym and starts beating up a punching bag - but when that doesn't exactly help, he ends up getting a picture of Tony, placing it on the bag, and holding it close while venting about "how much you scared me today, Tony".</p>
<p>But then when he leaves to take a shower and relax, he forgets the picture on the beaten bag. Tony wanders in at some point, sees the destroyed bag with <em>his</em> face on it, and gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture In A Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Fanart by chakoiking2000.](http://chakoiking2000.tumblr.com/post/29898477617)
> 
> by chakoiking2000 on Tumblr

Steve cried into the leather, holding the bag close. He could feel the sand under his brown loafers.

“You scared me Tony.” He muttered into the punching bag. There was picture of Tony that he taped on it, the one that was normally in his wallet.

“I almost lost you.” His grip tightened on the bag.

“Don’t, just don’t do it again. Please. I can’t, I can’t lose another person I love Tony.”

Steve tensed when he heard someone open the door to the gym behind him.

“Thor’s gonna take a shower in fifteen, so you might want to take a shower now before all the hot water’s gone.” Clint said, pointing behind himself with his thumb. He took a double take when he noticed Steve was just sitting on the gym floor with a pool of sand around him.

“Hey, you okay man?”

“What? Yeah, yeah, I am.” Steve rubbed his eyes.

“Uhuh,” Clint nodded. “Sure you are. Just, _ah_ , when you feel like talkin’, I heard you and Widow were friends, so yeah.” Clint patted the door nob before walking away awkwardly scratching a finger in his hair above his ear.

Steve sighed and stood up, brushing off the sand from his pants.

Time to take a shower before Thor took all the hot water.

——

Tony sipped the coffee from his second favorite mug. His first, most important mug was broken because some god thought he should smash it on the ground. (No, not Thor, one of his godly friends.) It was the basic white mug. _Borrrrring._ Why did they have to break his favorite Avengers mug? ( _What?_ It was a cool mug.)

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He should apologize to Steve. He did give him a scare.

He opened the door to the gym, knowing he’d be in there punching bags. He was always in there punching bags after their fights.

But he stopped short, noticing the squished bag on the ground surrounded by sand.

But what really made him stop in his tracks was the picture of his face on the squished bag.

So Steve punched his face in after their fight.

_Great, Captain America wanted to pound his face in. That’s wonderful thought to enjoy._

Tony pulled his mug to his stomach, hoping that the hot ceramic would make the tightness in his gut go away.

——

“What the hell were you thinking out there?” Steve yelled at Tony. They were back at the tower after another fight with the villain of the week.

“Just doing my _job._ ” Tony sneered.

“Your job doesn’t involve trying to get yourself _killed!_ ”

“That’s exactly what my job _is_ Cap! And it’s not like I have anything to live for anyway!”

“You’re all I’ve got Tony!”

“Well you've got a funny way of showing it!"

“And how’s that?” Steve put his hands on his hips, and raised his eyebrow.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t know, what about trying to punch in my face the other day.”

“I have know idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you put a picture of my face on a punching bag to do what exactly?”

“Because I can’t hold you myself.”

Tony mental pulled back from the fight.

_What? What did that mean? It doesn-_ Steve was kissing him. Oh, Steve was kissing him. On the lips. _Not a drill. Not a drill. What does he do? Shit, is this a dream? It’s got to be a dream. Shit, shit, shit._ Steve pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

“Now I _really_ want to know what you did to that bag.”

Steve laughed and kissed him again, and he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheep ending to chapter one. But yeah, I had fun writing this.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Let's say that they went into battle, and Tony was a little reckless, causing Tony and Steve to have an argument afterwards. To let off a little steam, Steve goes to the gym and starts beating up a punching bag - but when that doesn't exactly help, he (somehow) ends up getting a picture of Tony, placing it on the bag, and holding it close while venting about "how much you scared me today, Tony", etc, etc. (Or something of the sort).
> 
> But then when he leaves to take a shower and relax, he forgets the picture on the beaten bag. Tony wanders in at some point, sees the destroyed bag with HIS face on it, and gets the wrong idea. Tony's a little wary for the next few days, but it's when he flinches when Steve lifts his arms while gesturing angrily during their next argument, that Steve freezes and asks Tony what's going on.
> 
> Everything is explained - maybe one or two of the other Avengers are nearby, and roll their eyes in exasperation at their idiot friends - and if you want, sexy times are not off the table, for Steve to show Tony how he actually feels about Tony. (Bottom Tony only, however, please).


End file.
